


It's Time: One Shot

by Saoirse_Roisin_Dubh



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Roisin_Dubh/pseuds/Saoirse_Roisin_Dubh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a parallel universe, it's time for a young Gallifreyan to face a challenge her father once faced. "If you’re brave enough, strong enough, quick enough, and caring enough, then your father will start teaching you secrets. And if you aren’t, my little Osmia, we will love you all the same.” //One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time: One Shot

It was hard to pinpoint exactly when the dreams started. It could have been the day she turned eight, the day she saw everything and nothing- the day she watched the universe burn and everything end while everything also exploded and began. It could have been that day, or it could have been earlier still- when she was four and looked up at the Gallifreyan sky, when she saw the infinite expanse of the universe. Or it could have even be the day she was born, when her father sang her a traditional lullaby, the first day of many that she heard the language of her people.

“Osmia, come here love.” The blonde older woman extended her hand, a small smile on her lips. A small hand slipped into her own, the owner of the hand being the most extraordinary girl in the world.

            The child had bronze-gold hair with amber brown eyes. Her eyes were almond shaped with thick lashes and thick full lips. Her cheekbones were sharp and high, and her hair was long and straight.

“Mum, what is it?” A gentle kiss was dropped on the girl’s head before she was pulled into the woman’s lap. The woman’s heart beat steadily and slowly, so different from the double tap beat thrumming in her own chest.

“Darling, your father will be coming back any second, and before he does, I want to tell you something.” The girl frowned softly and nodded. Dropping another kiss on her head, the woman cleared her throat.

“What your father is going to show you today, it’s the story we told you- about the mad man with the blue box. If you’re brave enough, strong enough, quick enough, and caring enough, then your father will start teaching you secrets. And if you aren’t, my little Osmia, we will love you all the same.” The wheezing, groaning brakes of the TARDIS sounded and halted before the door unlatched and out stepped a tall man in a blue suit with converse shoes. Smiling softly, he extended his hand to the young girl. Once she took it, he pulled her up into his arms and kissed the blond woman once before stepping back into the doorway of the TARDIS.

“Say bye to mum Osmia.” The young girl waved, blowing a kiss before the man turned to the woman, smiling widely. “We’ll be back before you know it Rose.” She smiled back and nodded, blowing them each a kiss before the TARDIS door shut and dematerialized. Rose sat on the sofa, picking up a book.

“Don’t push her too hard, Doctor. She is your daughter, after all.” Rose whispered under her breath before her concentration turn to her book. After all, her daughter was eight now, this was something she had to do, that both the Doctor and Rose had done. Osmia was more Gallifreyan than human, and it was her time to look into the Vortex.


End file.
